Forever
by KamiKaze71
Summary: The new story ichigo x Yoruichi


Welcome to my first story I'm sorry for all the mistakes but I used a translator to translate

Legend

Hollow-speech

"Hollow" - thought

" **Hollow** " -killer souls

I'm 18 my name is Kurosaki Ichigo go to high school in 3 Karakura I am a substitute Shinigami but also nobly born after his father in the soul society should be called ichigo shiba ... .Shiba 5 clan fallen from elite high clans after deserting father for we have 2 sisters karin yuzu and father told us everything that we are hybrids shinigami and Quincy Hollow I have also myself came with him to an agreement, although an asshole was called shiro-kyo, which means white mirror Ganju and Kūkaku quickly became friends with yuzu karin and I remember the first meeting

Memory

You shiba ichigo is not possible to say Kūkaku

Isshin know

uncle is dead for 20 years is not possible

promises you that it is still very much alive

we go - she screamed -Conducting home to already-moved obediently appeared at Urahara took Gigai moved into the house, came Kūkaku hammered on the door opened yuzu

onii-chan who is?

our family is Kūkaku and this Ganju

Isshin is where I have to deal with him for the 20 years he was hiding came quickly grabbed the shirt and neatly ochrzaniła everyone laughed pleasantly spent time getting acquainted with each other

end of flashback

After that, my girlfriend is Orihime Inoue tied up with her a month after the failure of fullbringerami also coached shumpo and kido with Yoruichi Shihōin called flash goddess approaching holidays workout in a park with Yoruichi pressed him to the ground

Damn Yoruichi-san had to play cat and mouse but not a contact sport

come on ichigo approached the ear play with me

Come on Yoruichi-san after that, I have a girlfriend

Christmas is coming, take-noticed a flash of her eyes she faded smile lost its ferocity-after Christmas to meet the end of today-gone

"What happened to her" hell can Urahara-san will know something-started using shumpo to the store after the body wszedł- Urahara-san, we can talk

What is it? kurosaki-san

what happens to Yoruichi strangely behaved-he explains situations

normally it will pass

We can help her

maybe she's just lonely

Such evidence was struck in the head ichigo-I have an idea took the paper lying next wrote the note-give her thanks

well goodbye kurosaki-san-vanished Urahara went to the room You're Yoruichi Yoruichi-san

so what's going on

I have a note for you from ichigo

show her

Note

I'm sorry about earlier but I'm still weak in sensing people invite you to us for the holidays and there is no refusal karin yuzu love and companionship Inoue also will forgive and I did not notice the obviousness'm a moron

Ichigo

end notes

"I'm a fool a few more minutes and it would probably noticed I appear nice to spend the time since the family had disowned me, despite the acquittal of the panel 46 so there is no Shihōin Yoruichi Yoruichi is only a name is because everyone is accustomed"

He passed the time on December 25

Yoruichi came with gifts

You must be Yoruichi-san said karin

put presents under the Christmas tree and sit at the table

orihime entered Gift -Welcome all

sat having a good time passed from 3-4 hours Inoue rode yet to visit so went ichigo sat and stared out the window next to him Yoruichi looked as if she had never seen snow smile was like a child which made him well and it was a little on the left dworzu They are throwing snowballs

ichigo know I bet that I can surprise you more

are you sure

Yes, I can

you can not

so I approached

you can not

so I was next to her ear, threw some ice for back jump trying to throw it away

you bastard, how could you

we all laughed so and also Yoruichi

I bet I can drink more than you

not and I will not agree on this

I bet I can eat more than you

you can not

Yes, I can

you can not

Yes, I can

They moved to the table

strange plants said karin

but Yoruichi-san smile is only for ichigo she likes him-added yuzu

but has so ichigo orihime

This could change she did not know him well as Yoruichi-san it shows she said, and sighed-see how they're doing-entered noticed the empty table and lying on the floor next to each other

who won

I think that the draw said karin

I bet that stand in cuddling longer than you

you will not win

win

no

Yes

no

see clung to him, he hugged her and sat staring at the television programs and made a late night carried her up to the room composed

yet I lost lie next-lay snuggled tight

what I do I am faithful Inoue

after all, it's only plant anything else we do ... unless you want

I do not want I want to win a bet

You can not win a Inoue she does not love you sincerely

what? .. do you know how shocked he asked

with you out of habit not out of love you can be seen even her not interested in that I was with you

maybe you're right, what do I do?

no one knows that you have to wait and after that you are very warm, you know

what do you mean

I feel very safe in your arms

Yoruichi

let me finish

and the warmth of your body emanates Inoue and if you leave it to let them know that he was losing a lot of

and who will benefit?

someone who you can not use

who took advantage of me?

I...

it never thought

no matter go to sleep-she leaned harder and slept

morning eating breakfast rush to the training ichigo practiced quincy powers could not create an arc and Yoruichi Shunko

blut vene - screaming ichigo blew up Yoruichi hit with full force even scratch

damn technique cheating using her

defeat the enemy by all means .. not your words? because it seems to me that your

seen smeared face ichigo "Damn my eyes is about to end," ichigo it's probably our last training

what why ?

I lose my sight for 50 years already I struggle with this it causes a gradual loss never seen your full-face was the way I regained sight for a month but the last three years almost do not see the sense reiatsu this disease begins in adolescence age and causes deposition of dye

As for Retinitis Pigmentosa

so about it

there must be some way can Inoue she can cure everything but wait it means that in addition to the touch and imagination do not know how I look

ichigo so I do not know and now I'm almost in total darkness

hell-pulled the phone rang for Inoue-how quickly you can come to me

hour ichigo-kun and what happened

needs help in a very delicate matter

I'll see you

thanks

as always

Yoruichi raised the arms-close your eyes, do not use them and do not try to Urahara

He said he is powerless here

orihime remedy something and how not to have an idea, you know the history of the clan and shiba of which were famous

so the healing of wounds impossible but only by the head of the family

because only heads know this place Kūkaku not know but I do

I think seppuku do the trick -sigh

but you're naive do not do the trick

put her on bed rest went down to his father

orihime not help it seems that a trip to the soul society will be necessary

remember you have to be careful not tell you how to answer the first question, here you have to get there and you have a certain thing since we have her amulet and dress which she wore as you will shinigami

good I'm going to change costume -he entered to the top of the box he pulled outfit founded the black trousers over which hangs a blue cloth covering it from the stomach to the knees fastened a purple obi assumes a white shirt with long sleeves, high collar and hood enough shirts at shoulder height is a sign clan shiba all combined with black sandals walked over to the desk pulled out a necklace with a blue crystal mounted on it-there is no attachment to the sword probably will be placed behind me at an angle on obi how glad that taught me Yoruichi seal zangetsu- sealed is a simple katana is gold black handle square tsuba black sheath the vagina where it begins blade hanging several small bells went to his father

no son, you look good as shiba haha mother was proud to dress this is a special Masaki want you to wear it but I have already mentioned-the bell rang

it's probably Inoue-opened

ichigo-kun what's going on

Come on you must fix his eyes Yoruichi

what happened ?

suffering from a disease that receives light in the eyes or eyes can you help her have a great ability to know about it

YES, they entered the room she slept Yoruichi-Sōten Kisshun shell surrounded Yoruichi but orihime focused on her vision-should be enough

Yoruichi-san, wake up

ahhh ichigo orihime I can not see anything darkness

as it always helped and she still does not see the impossible

So it was only one I move with her to the soul society and you can go to Ishida

after all, I was at my aunt

you were not your reiatsu was clearly at home Ishida

so you know I did not want to hurt you kurosaki-kun

for now he needs you go I move to save the eyesight Yoruichi then rebuild the clan shiba

ichigo success came quietly took in his arms Yoruichi went down

Dad did not help budge the soul society

remember son never taught you techniques Shiba clan and you have the question

I understand-disappeared with shumpo store Urahara sent them by using the gate were about five kilometers from the entrance

ichigo you know everything now perceive differently -touching his face she put her hand in her hair tousled it-differently

do not worry try to regain your sight

Why?

are valid helped me achieve ban kai trenowałaś me to know that this strain is at the same time in my life I would not let you train

I can not figure you out ichigo so was Inoue said you can go to Ishida know that in the eves also was with him

handy tried to heal those eyes always try to anticipate about 200 movements which each carry-found in the ruins went down to the ground he found the door and a man on the drawn

damn puzzle he was the killer clan najpazerniejszym and who loved money reaches out to pay

I do not have fine with me she said cheerfully

but it's about ransom ... ransom of blood set Yoruichi slashed his hand touched the eyes reach the door opened, they entered the room there were many coffins arranged and signed from 1 to 29 head of the family head of the family

or dad is 30 and the head of the family Kūkaku 31, so I'm 32

so the clan shiba is the first of clans existed much longer than the longest Kuchiki and Shihōin

where the hell is the second puzzle began to think about the stories his father-there is no other puzzles I am right

so said a voice

who is this? He said

I first head and founder of the family shiba and what to do and what is your name

ichigo Shiba and I'm here and I need some advice on how to regain sight Yoruichi or your help so she could see

watching her-no doubt the daughter of the family Shihōin am I right?

so Yoruichi Shihōin 22 Shihōin head of the family and the first woman ruling a great native nobleman and commander Onmitsukidō said ichigo

I was not banished by the family-interrupted-for helping Kisuke and Aizen's experiments even after acquittal by the control 46 does not want to see me

said one goes called

plague-spotted dress pulled up shiba sign on his back that was on the outfit drew his sword-shew his face Zangetsu -pojawił the chopper developed with bandages hid with shumpo

Yoruichi sat "Damn why did not I see the energy ichigo or safe"

nobles descended 5

no Please whom we see here Yoruichi Shihōin not share how you came here as one of the fall could not get here

"I do not see it where you ichigo"

I 32 I let her head race shiba ichigo and you what do you do on the property of my first clan who let you in here, and secondly why you went to the crypt

none of your business odparsknął one

Believe me, my-whispered-ban kai Tensa Zangetsu has changed in the form of a ban kai

He watched- called "so even reached bankai no no help to him"

He dug them out walking with Rukia Byakuya

what happens ichigo?

they wanted to rob the family crypt

family?

so I found out that my father is Isshin shiba

Captain branch 10 and 30, the head of the clan shiba

so I'll Kūkaku gave me the power I was 32 the head of the clan rebuild sorry I'm busy now-went down and closed the crypt

This will help me 1 głowo clan shiba

so you know the techniques kido clan shiba?

not any so restoring vision will take care of my wife, mistress of treatment and I'll teach you a few tricks to know what is the name of the clan

Wir fading Fallen Heaven responded quickly

so but was tied up to our techniques wzorkowych have a technique that allows you to see 360 degrees that is all around you and a few other techniques flagship your father Isshin also taught

How do you know that Isshin's my dad?

I feel his energy in you no matter ... we begin?

Yes


End file.
